guiltycrownfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayase Shinomiya
Ayase Shinomiya is a character from the anime Guilty Crown and is 17 years old. She is one of the people from the group "Undertaker" who pilots the humanoid robot "Endlave" and is wheelchair-bound. Personality Ayase is a kind and strong willed person, who does all she can to help Undertaker. She is a talented pilot and has a crush on Gai, but denies her feelings, saying they are simply respect. She does not like being pitied. Later on in the series, she started to develop feelings for Shu. They were very subtle at first during the second part of the series, but it became more noticable during the later episodes. Episode 19 was when she cried when Shu took the Apocolaypse Virus upon himself after pleading not to do it. There was another later episode where Shu had called her beautiful after being carried to the Endlave control unit to which Ayase blushed, later on, Ayase tells Shu not to die with her Void because she just "lent" her heart to him. In Episode 22, Ayase's feelings towards Shu became more noticeable as Ayase refused to abandon Shu in the collapsing GHQ building as Arugo tells her that she must escape. Appearance Ayase can be described as a beautiful and slender young woman. One of the noticeable aspect of her body is her breasts which can be described as C-cup. She also seems to have a flawless body. She wears a red outfit while she wears a white dress when she goes to sleep. She also temporarily wore the uniform of Tennouzu High School in Episode 12 when she was forced to stay at the school together with other Funeral Parlor members. Plot Ayase is seen on two times. The first was when she helped Inori to escape and second the time was when she destroyed a GHQ mecha that was about to attack Gai and the others. She also yelled at Shu to get out of her way. Ayase is later seen asking Tsugumi where her closest target was, saying she wanted to do all she could and is startled. She apologizes later to Gai, saying it was her fault. However she blushes when he tells her he was glad she was alive and tells Tsugumi to shut up when she teases her. Later Ayase, along with the other Undertaker members, help free the hostages from the GHQ after recieving orders from Gai. Ayase helps Gai and the others rescue Kido from the GHQ's prison. She blames Shu for Inori changing her attitude (by disobeying Gai's orders to rescue Shu). Ayase is seen again when Shu is revealed to the Undertakers and beats him to a pulp when he says he doesn't want to give trouble to a "girl in a wheelchair." She helps him with his training to become an official Undertaker member. Later, Shu runs into her and they talk for a while, with Shu having to turn away for most of the conversation because she was wearing her night clothes and she told him not to look at her. She tells him that if he wants to prove himself to everyone, he should win the mock battle. Shu ends up winning from using Arugo's Void, when Shu apologizes, Ayase tells him he was just using a part of him that makes him unique. She gets angry at Kido when he asks her what Gai's been up to only to be interupted by Tsugumi, who informs everyone that the area Gai was in had bee n attacked. After he is revealed to be okay, they form a plan to get the Leukocyte destroyed by invading the GHQ. There she encounters Daryl, who is pissed at her for taking his Steiner and chokes her. Oogumo saves her and they continue with the plan and eventually succeeds. In episode 19 , she wanted to be injected with the Void Genome because Shu gave her the courage and power to stand up and fight that this time it is her turn to stand up on her own even if it means a shootout with Gai. But Shu ended up injecting himself with the last Void Genome that was resulted when the ampoule rolled to him by Ayase and Segai Waltz. In Episode 21, Ayase became the pilot of Daryl's Endlave and she used this Endlave as the main fighting unit of the Funeral Parlor; quickly dispatching any Endlaves that she came across with. The only problem that she had is when she got to face Daryl with his new Endlave and surrounded by a dozen of Endlaves. Category:Secondary Characters Category:Female character Category:Undertaker